Marionette: Cogito ergo sum
by Mimi Myself and Iz
Summary: A little continuation series of Cocoon. Season 01: The lives of Pinocchimon, PicoDevimon, and a new Digimon named Shinjamon, will be turned upside down by a familiar being they thought they could trust with their lives. A POV story of an unlikely young


****

Author's Note: This is an **expansion series** of the story _Cocoon: Moth to a Flame_ I submitted for Seiitsu's Micro-Fiction Challenge. I wanted to make this the next chapter, but I decided to leave Cocoon as a micro-fiction, despite losing a neat main title, _Cocoon._ This is a bit of a mild story compared to the original. **OKAY…** **As usual: Really goofy dialogue, poor vocabulary, poor spelling, poor grammar, poor verb tense, and all that**. I will be using a mismatch of Japanese and English character and Digimon names and related words. Reviews are welcomed.

****

Important Note: I decided to start the story with Pinocchimon (a.k.a. Puppetmon). In this story, he is a neutral Digimon with no attributes or at any particular evolution level. There is a half-Digimon champion being named Shinjamon. Shinjamon's rookie form, Deshimon, is based on the character Shyna Nera Shyna from this old Sony PSone import game called _Silhouette Mirage – Reprogrammed Hope_. Amazingly the story line of the game is similar to that of the Digital World in terms of digital beings.

Any ways, Shyna looks a lot like Wizarmon but wears red and blue clothing that represents her dual attributes Silhouette and Mirage powers. She also wears a hat with bat wings. (Keep that in mind.) To learn more, search the web about Shyna and _Silhouette Mirage_ by Treasure for the Playstation. Okay, because Deshimon is now in her champion level as Shinjamon, she is a taller and stronger version of Shyna. I made Shinjamon's personality and mannerisms to be almost like… um… a disgruntled _Washu!_

****

Oh by the way, Shinjamon is a potty mouth too! She will be saying very weird things about Leomon and Ogremon also. (My older Brother's suggestion, mind you.) _It's all up to your imagination!_ Also Lady Gaia is a made-up character of mine (not to be confused with that Captain Planet mess). My older Brother suggested this classic haunting song from the group Megadeth. (Don't ask me why. He says it matches.) As usual, my work pales in comparison to the other great work done by much better authors.

**__**

This story takes place in Season 01, after the defeat of Devimon. A continuation of Cocoon: Moth to a Flame. Pinocchimon's POV.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Marionette: Cogito ergo sum

by Mimi, Myself, & Iz.

__

You take a mortal man,  
And put him in control  
Watch him become a god,  
Watch peoples heads a'roll  
A'roll...

__

Just like the Pied Piper  
Led rats through the streets  
We dance like marionettes,  
Swaying to the Symphony...  
Of Destruction!

__

The earth starts to rumble  
World powers fall  
A'warring for the heavens,  
A peaceful man stands tall  
Tall...

__

Just like the Pied Piper  
Led rats through the streets  
We dance like marionettes,  
Swaying to the Symphony...  
Swaying to the Symphony...  
OF DESTRUCTION!

Excerpts from the song **_Symphony of Destruction_**  
Written by **Dave Mustaine**

Performed by **Megadeth**

~~~

****

Digital World  
LAN Keep, Continent of Server  
Lone Digimon… Pinocchimon

__

"They have defeated me… as Devimon."

Those words brought chills down my wooden body. This game the Master plays, I don't understand. These were just young beings… Human children. They are not warriors. Why did my Master allow the Crests to be separated from the Digimon and Digivices? From the start, everything was scattered about the Digital World. If Master Gennai fears Apocalymon, why does he not give the DigiDestined the Crests now? There is also the matter of the Crest of Light!

__

"Everything is a game to you…"

The DigiDestined were on constant surveillance from our remote sensors around File Island. We kept in touch with every move they made. These DigiDestined are the seventh generation, or Generation _Zero-Seven_. As faith would have it, a number of this seventh generation DigiDestined I recognize as offspring from Generation _Zero-Five_ and _Zero-Six_. One of them would inherit the Crest of Friendship as his Father before him. The young one, Takeru, would inherit the Crest of Hope… like his Mother also being the child of Hope. Master Gennai's children, after many generations in hiding, would receive their respective Crests. The grandson, the Child of Faith, would inherit the Grandfather's resurrected crest once known as Sincerity. As with the Grandmother, the granddaughter will inherit the Crest of Love. As with all generations, the Child of Courage will be of new blood.

Unfortunately, there are three forgotten Crests that will never see the day. These Crests were once part of _Zero-Six_. They were tragically lost as with the children and Digimon that represented those crests. The names of the children, Digimon, and the Crests were long forgotten. All these poor souls forgotten! There was a reason for that. The Elders knew it was so painful for the surviving children to bear the loss of their friends. They died so young. It was the Elders' decision to erase the memories of the _Zero-Six_ DigiDestined to a certain extent on their return trip to the Human World. They no longer knew of the existence of three fellow DigiDestined that fought along side them, shared their life, friendship, love…

That was not the half of it! What was even more painful for the Elders was that they had to wipe out the memories from the parents as well. Also destroy all evidence, physical and digital, of the lost children's existence. To think, these brave children fought and died, and now they remain unknown to the Human World. It was as if they never existed!

I pray that this new generation of DigiDestined would never face such a tragedy. Still I fear for the worse. They were here to battle Apocalymon, a threat that has not yet shown its true form. It was all Master Gennai's doing to prepare them, to make them strong! But now I begin to question his methods. I know I shouldn't. Still, that final battle with Master Gennai as Devimon was still shocking to me! He actually intended to eliminate the Child of Hope. I guess Master Gennai wanted to be certain the Crest of Hope was still powerful as it was meant to be. The girl of Hope that saved the rest of Generation _Zero-Six_ from elimination at the hands of Korusemon, now in the hands of her and the Father of Friendship's youngest son.

As with every generation before it, a new Crest was created for every proceeding generation. In this case the Crest of Light was created during the tragic victory of the sixth generation of DigiDestined. During the battles of Generation _Zero-Six_, Hope was created out from the fifth generation. Now the Crest of Light is the newly formed Crest for _Zero-Seven_. I often wondered if this seventh generation would be victorious against Apocalymon, what new Crest would be created? Maybe there would be more than one. Maybe something completely different! However, for Generation _Zero-Seven_, one child was missing from them. There were supposed to be eight DigiDestined this time. The Chosen Digimon of Light was also missing. I dread the Crest of Light has been lost in the Digital World as well! No human child will inherit the Crest of Light! Was this why Master Gennai is doing this?

__

"TO DEFEAT APOCALYMON, I WOULD RISK ANYTHING!"

__

"Now leave me, Pinocchimon!"

"Yes, Master Gennai." All I could do was bow to him and leave. I closed the huge doors silently and left that chamber of horrors…

~~~

****

7 increments later…

I quietly made my way back towards the main junction. These passages always gave me a sense of foreboding. Everything was dark here. The dark walls were layered with a glass covering that protected the circuitry within them. Under the clear dark surface I could see the silver circuit patterns upon a dark board. The same goes for the ceiling and flooring of the junction. Even though this place was dark, there was still some unknown light source that illuminated me to see myself. As I turned around a corner of the junction, I passed a long corridor of circuit walls that had a more reflective layer of glass. They were almost like mirrors. I wasn't in a hurry to return to my room, so I stopped and gazed into my reflection… a lonely wooden boy.

I am the only Digimon of my kind. I was created from the wood of a dying Cherrymon, also known as a Jureimon Parent Tree. Chemically treated so my wooden body looked elegant as any hardwood furniture and healthy as if I was still a live tree Digimon. I have a wooden cross behind my back. I often wondered why it is there. There were two pairs of high filament strings tied to the end corners of the cross. One of these string pairs was connected to the palm of each of my gloved hands. The other connected to my feet. These strings serve no purpose what so ever. I just felt restrained to forces unknown no matter how much freedom I appeared to have.

__

'I feel like… a puppet.'

Still I was neither a plant type nor an animal type of Digimon. I do not regulate my energy by eating or drinking. Nor am I able to absorb nutrients like a plant Digimon. The constant pendulum motion of a golden gear gives me power. A single gear that sparks life to a hallow being. I may be considered mechanical in a natural sense. The functions of my body were simple compared to any other Digimon. No fluids, no waste… I examined the opening of my chest again. A simple network of wooden gears controls the movement of my appendages, torso, and head. The strange brilliant golden gear turns by itself in the center of it.

__

'Perpetual Pendulum… My heart…'

__

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

I removed my hat red from the top of my head. I wooden dome I see with a golden latch…

__

'I have not seen what was in my head yet.'

__

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

__

'What kind of mechanical structure was there that I heard others call a brain?

__

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

__

'Is it like my heart? Is it circuit-like? Is it made out of wood? Is it made out of complex organic tissues?'

__

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

__

'A part of me that holds my thoughts...'

__

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

__

'…questions…'

__

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

__

'…morality…'

__

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

__

'…and dreams…'

__

Tick…

__

'The key into my soul…'

__

Tick…

__

Tick…

__

Tick…

__

'No…'

__

…tock…

__

'I hope I never see what it is that functions as my mind.'

It was Master Gennai that created me… Carved my body from that dying Cherrymon. My eyes were made from crystal orbs collected from the _Casio Mountains_. Metal bolts to hold my wooden limbs together. I had a sensor antenna that would function like a nose of a Digimon with a respiratory system, but only to detect and analyze odor particles. I opened my mouth and peered down my dark throat. A strange complex mechanism in the depths of my throat allowed me to speak and sing. The Master had me wear these simple cloth coverings called clothing. Placed this golden gear within my body to give me life. Created a soul out of nothingness. Master Gennai also gave me a little playhouse with many toys in the _Möbius Woods_. My friends Alraumon, Floramon, Deramon, and Toy Agumon would visit me to play. Sometimes the wild playful pair Gotsumon and Pumpmon would stop by my playhouse too. Still I felt lonely. I am but only one Pinocchimon.

I remembered the words Master Gennai said to me when I first questioned my existence and being the only Digimon of my kind…

__

"You have always existed in that dying Cherrymon…  
I just had to remove the unwanted pieces."

They were strange words. They sounded so empty. Like they were not even meant to describe me at all.

__

'Why did the Master create me? Why? Was he lonely? Did he miss his children that he can never again touch and hold? It is as if he wanted another child. He needed another child. But still, he does not allow me to call him Father… As much as I wanted to, he never allowed me to call him that. Nor will I be known as his son.'

After seeing the young DigiDestined Takeru, the Child of Hope, I came to realize I am a lot like him… a very young human child. A boy they called it. Young and innocent. I wished that once this whole Apocalymon thing is over, I could have a chance to meet Takeru personally. Have a chance to have fun together. Takeru…

__

I smile…

__

My reflection smiles…

__

I can only imagine what an experience it is to be the young Takeru…

Still, he was one of the Chosen… A young human… It was so painful to see him hurt… Having him witness the near death of his friends. Not to mention the death of Angemon!

__

'I could not believe Gennai went so far as to harm Takeru just so his Digimon, Patamon, could digivolve into the champion Angemon. Digivolve into a being that was capable to defeat Gennai in his Devimon form! How could he be so cruel?'

I shook my head to forget the Devimon's giant hand about to slowly squeeze…

__

…hearing the screams of Takeru…

"Pinocchimon! What are you doing here?"

"GAH!" I was startled by a loud yet familiar voice. "Shinjamon?"

I turned to see that it was none other than my elder friend Shinjamon. Shinjamon was a strange hybrid Digimon possessing both vaccine and virus attributes. She was about three times the height as I was. Her features described her as a demonoid Digimon female. One could mistake her for a Human. She had large violet orb-like eyes, a pale complexion, and a mane of long silver hair. To represent her dual attributes as vaccine and virus, she wears a special dual colored ceremonial dress. The two colors were red and blue polarized from the center. The color red was on her right side, the color blue on her left. A similar dual coloring was apparent on her wide brimmed hat was around her head. The same goes to her long boots that adorned her feet… red on her right, blue on her left. Neither color represented any particular attribute of vaccine or virus. Wearing the polarizing colors represented duality of her powers and sometimes personality. It was her choice to wear such clothing.

Shinjamon may look small and young but she was no doubt a powerful champion level Digimon. Her powers were described as a magic type. She had unique and powerful defensive and offensive magic attacks as well as magic healing. She offers her services to the Master as his prime Digimon magic healer, consultant, emissary, and negotiator. Another demonoid magic user Digimon named Wizarmon always worked together with Shinjamon in special healing sessions. Wizarmon attributes as data Digimon while Shinjamon serves both vaccine and virus. There was a strong bond between the two magic users.

As she walked closer to me, I noticed there was an object in her arms. A large round dark object. It looked like at had fur…

"Seeing the Boss?" she asked

"Boss? Oh! Yes." I almost forgot how much loyalty Shinjamon has shown to Master Gennai. She always referred to him as _the Boss._ However, in Master Gennai's presence, she never addressed him as Boss… just _the Master._

"Hmmm… Trying to put some sense into, Geppetto?" she queried with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked in total confusion. I was not sure if I should be offended or not.

Shinjamon let out a slight chuckle. She held up her hands in mock surrender and said, "I'm just kidding, Pinocchimon. Bad joke. I am sorry. I have nothing against you or your Father."

I felt better and smiled to her. Shinjamon, in respect, recognized my invisible relationship to Master Gennai. As I was smiling at her, I finally noticed that there was actually a Digimon in her gloved hands! It was a Digimon I have never seen before, yet it looked so familiar. It had a round body. A leather-like _cowl_ covered most of its body. The cowl was a bit beaten up with thread stitches holding it in place. On its sides of the cowl were what appeared to be wings. Two holes in the cowl served as a way for the eyes to see. His eyes I noticed were closed. His lower body was exposed showing a dark bluish fur covered body. Minor scratches and burns could be seen on the furry surface. A pair of sharp red talon-like appendages where on the underside. Possibly it was his arms… or it could be his legs. Despite the Digimon's dark ominous look, there was a nice pleasant smile I could see plastered on its furry face. It seemed to be asleep in her arms.

"Shinjamon? Who is that?" I asked.

"Pinocchimon, meet PicoDevimon," she said as she gently held the… _PicoDevimon_… closer for me to have a good look at it.

"Is she… er… it…" I tried to say as I peered at this new face.

"It's a _he_ this time," she corrected for me.

__

His name started to click in… "Pico… Devi? Is he who I think it is?"

Shinjamon then gently cradled the PicoDevimon to her body again. She nodded as she replied, "Yes, this is of what remains to be Boss Gennai's data mask of Devimon. Somehow the data was not dispersed in the usual Recycle. It all formed into a living and breathing Digimon of a virus type. A somewhat lower form of Devimon. A rookie if you will."

The PicoDevimon looked like it was still asleep, yet I could not ignore the massive stitches on his cowl and the cuts and burns on his furry body. Images from the DigiDestined battle with Master Gennai flashed in my mind. "Is he all right?" I asked in concern.

Shinjamon smiled at the PicoDevimon and gently stroked its head. Finally she said, "Right now, he is resting. He is still out of it. He did suffer a lot of damage during the DigiDestined battle. I can't blame the DigiDestined for harming him. Neither they, nor poor PicoDevimon, would know that this was all the Boss's doing. Even his little mask has a permanent scar on it that will never heal. But I nursed him well enough. He is a rare virus Digimon never the less." She turned to me and asked, "Isn't he cute?"

I was taken aback by her question. Well, maybe she was right about him being cute. I just replied, "I guess." Just then I thought of something. A very disturbing thought came to my mind. I asked Shinjamon, "Um, what happens if he is old enough to digivolve?"

Slowly Shinjamon's eyes met mine. I could see the strained uncertainty in her large violet eyes. Finally she smiled and said, "He will be a Devimon for sure, but he will not be a… corrupted virus… like the Boss." She turned her attention back to PicoDevimon. "He will be just a normal virus champion. No harm at all."

"That's a relief," I sighed happily.

"A Devimon is very powerful virus champion with beneficial abilities. Unfortunately he won't be able to do well on File Island. Most of the locals there are still afraid of the Boss as Devimon. I don't think the presence of a non-corrupted Devimon would change their minds either."

"That's kind of unfair," I said. What a disappointment this poor Digimon's future would be.

"Yeah… Again it's not Pico's fault. Maybe he can just stay a PicoDevimon as long as he wants. As a rookie he can still contribute greatly to the populace," she beamed with a smile.

I returned her smile. "Yes. Well, it is sure great to have new friends."

"I agree," she said. Then her expression turned sad, "Yet I am not too sure"

I was surprised by her change in tone, so I asked, "Why not?"

"Boss Gennai wants to have a look at him," she replied dully.

"Oh."

"I can't say why. Maybe the Boss wants to gloat at his achievements so far. I hope that's all," she said in mock enthusiasm.

Her half-hearted response brought up the same subject that's been bothering me for some time now. "Do you know why he is doing it? I mean is it right for him to… terrorize these children to be strong?" I asked.

Shinjamon did not answer me right away. She gave me a saddened look and then turned to PicoDevimon. She tenderly stroked his cheek. She seemed so attached to him. Shinjamon always wanted to be a Watcher in any of the numerous Primary Villages in the Digital World. She always wished she could do so immediately after her… retirement of the Master's duties. Well, from the looks of it, Shinjamon must have been watching over PicoDevimon with great care for awhile now. She was always the best in taking care of virus and vaccine Digimon. Not to mention she was very kind and loving. She and PicoDevimon were like… _those words the Humans use…_ a _Mother_ and a _child_.

Finally she spoke, "Well, they _are_ the DigiDestined. They have proven themselves against the threat the Boss put them trough… And as for the remaining threat of Apocalymon… I-I don't know… I am not sure about what humans are fully capable of, especially these special children, but… No." She shook her head. "They ARE but children never the less!" She shut her violet eyes tightly and said, "No! It is not right! I would never put any child in danger! It is wrong!"

I was shocked by her outburst. Shinjamon was one of Master Gennai's loyal followers! Yet, she too feels that the Master was wrong to put the DigiDestined in danger. She did not become Master Gennai's hire to be part of it. Shinjamon knew Master Gennai when he was someone that cared for everyone, Human, Half-Beings, Disembodied Entities, and Digimon. Now Master Gennai had changed! Angry… hateful… cruel… He changed after the tragedy of the sixth generation of DigiDestined. He was no longer the Gennai the Digital World had once known…

Shinjamon's voice awoke me from my thoughts. She seemed cheerful and full of optimism now. "I am sure it is all over now. The DigiDestined have proven that they are truly the Chosen Ones. All the DigiDestined must do now is find their Crests on Server. They must also find the lost Crest and the Chosen Digimon. Hopefully the Child of Light will appear in this world as well. Only then, I believe, they will be ready to face Apocalymon! I'm sure in the end, we will all agree that the Boss had done the right thing!" she said with a grin.

I couldn't help but agree more.

"Any ways, Pinocchimon. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to be on my way to Boss Gennai on whatever he wants with PicoDevimon." She then added, "I also have to report to him on the Gazimon that applied for the concert hand positions. The positions also requires them to provide constant monitoring and maintenance of the entire DigiNetwork on Server."

"Um… concert?"

"Yeah. Boss's idea. Can you believe that? And at a time like this!"

"Why the need for a concert to have such priority?"

"I am about to ask him about that right now. I just got word that apparently some big-shot Digimon from the Verizon Islands is planning a concert tour or something on Server. I think it's an Etemon that goes by the name, _the King._"

"Strange. More virus Digimon are being… relocated."

"Tell me about it!" Shinjamon started to pace back and forth in the hallway with the sleeping PicoDevimon still in her arms. "Like the Boss promoted me to Digimon Employment Resources or something! That's not my job! Now I have from Agumons to Zanemons of unemployed folks screaming _'equal opportunity'_ at me about this Gazimon hiring quota! It's bad enough the others have to readjust the Haguruma systems on File Island. To tell the truth, File Island is in worse shape than before! There are some Haguruma sections that are still missing from the cycle!"

I silently let out a sigh. There was no use in stopping Shinjamon when she was stressed out about her _other_ work. All I could do was listen and smiled secretly in amusement…

"Hopefully all the corrupted Digimon have been cured to their respected attributes. The Boss really made a mess with the populace by exposing them with _fragmenting Haguruma_, or Black Gears as that Child of Knowledge has called it. Now I am stuck allocating help in the needed areas so that everyone comes to their senses! The Bakumon are complaining because they, after being exposed to Haguruma fragments, totally disgraced their beloved holiday celebration by needlessly attempting to _absorb_ two of the Chosen Children! To top it all off, Leomon and Ogremon are fooling around!"

"'Fooling around?' Leomon and Ogremon? The Eternal Duelists?"

"Let's just say that… right now they are doing things… errr… I can't say to you. You are not old enough to know what is going on with those two! I hope they remember that they have to submit to another senseless duel pretty soon! They can't be wasting time putting a _square peg_ in a _round hole!_" Shinjamon practically yelled.

That did not make sense to me at all. I have a toy with different shaped pegs and different shaped holes. The idea was to put the correct peg in-

Shinjamon suddenly screamed, "OH, JIJI AND BABAMON!"

I looked at her confused and muttered, "Huh?"

"I forgot! I also have another headache to tend to as well!" she cried.

"What is it?" I asked.

She let out a groan and said, "There is a huge statue dedication the Numemon Village constructed in honor to the Child of Purity and her Digimon…"

"Statue?"

Shinjamon nodded, "Yes, a statue of them, the Child and Digimon of Purity. I have to contract an observer just to validate this statue dedication! Ack! Now I feel like _OSHA!_"

"What's wrong with that? I think it's nice of the Numemon to do that. Especially to honor the Child of Purity! She's nice," I replied.

Shinjamon shook her head in disgust. "Well, the problem is… the statue is made entirely out of the only building material the Numemon are familiar with!"

"What?"

"DIGI-SHIT!"

"Huh?"

"I mean _poop_. Err…um… A huge pile of the pink stuff! Can you believe those morons! What an insult to the Boss! The statue is practically a health hazard! Not to mention it DOES look like a piece of shit!"

"You mean… um… _poop_, right?" I queried.

She looked at me strangely and said, "Yeah, poop! You know… that pink squishy sludge that comes out of your ass?"

Now I was more confused than ever. Maybe I was a bit offended. I heard myself mutter, "I don't… I… don't excrete chemicals like you do… nor do I exhaust either."

Shinjamon's eyes went wide as she realized her mistake. "OH, I'm sorry, Pinocchimon. I forgot! I didn't mean to say those things to make you feel bad."

I just gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Shinjamon. It sounds funny when you mention those things."

"Well, I AM sorry. It's just that all of these errands I have to do for the Boss! IT'S STRESSING ME OUT!" She started to pace again.

"I can understand that, Shinjamon."

She stopped pacing and then looked at me with a smirk. "Well, you're still lucky, Pinocchimon. You don't have any of our problems concerning toilet training."

I let out a chuckle.

Shinjamon then sighed. "Well, the Numemon statue has to be inspected for safety guidelines before it is unveiled as a tourist attraction. It has to pass with flying colors. If not, it must be torn down immediately. Though I have to contract another hire to do that!" She then added, "Well, at least the _shit_ matches the color of that _hat_ of hers." She shifted her own dual colored hat a bit. _"Purity has weird fashion taste,"_ she muttered.

I guess she was right about Purity's hat…

Shinjamon then said, "For now, I'd say all is well with the DigiDestined, despite the fact they are missing one Child. I am sure they will succeed in finding their Crests. An anonymous tip indicated that the Crests are all here on Server. It should be easy for them to find them since the Crests are in _Tag Format!_ In its stable Tag Format configuration, it gives them a detection radius of 500 kilometers on the Children's Digivices. Of course, if the Crests were reformatted and the Tags purged, then it WILL be a problem! It would be like looking for a PIN in a disk cluster!"

"I hope that's not the case," I said.

Shinjamon continued, "Since Server is the most likely destination for them, they would eventually run into Piccolomon. He should be able to train them both mind, body, and spirit of survival. There won't be any more Haguruma to worry about. So everything will be fine for them. Who knows? Maybe they can enjoy a concert in the meantime by that Etemon rock star! Whoever he is."

I pondered on how they would get here from File Island. "How would they get to Server? Aren't we far from File Island? Maybe I should check on them again on the File Island monitors-"

Shinjamon shook her head. "No. To monitor them, that is not possible now."

"Why?" I asked.

"The monitoring system of File Island is out. We cannot see or send any images. After the defeat of _'Boss'_ Devimon, the monitoring system on the entire island was immediately blacked out. I'm sure the Boss did it on purpose. It's just temporary he assured me yesterday." She shrugged and said, "So, in the time being, we are not certain what the kids are doing now. But, I am sure they would think of something to get here safely. The wavelength frequency and current of the _Corel Ocean_ are pretty stable for any raft. They can also attempt to fly here if they resource Birdramon wisely. Maybe both. Your guess is as good as mine."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Well in a way it was a good thing for the temporary black out," Shinjamon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the last image I received from File Island was of Leomon and Ogremon doing… er…" she unexpectedly trailed off.

"Doing what?"

"Um, well… They are still at… _peaceful terms…_ So that's good, for the time being."

I was still curious on what was making Shinjamon uncomfortable about Leomon and Ogremon's whereabouts, but I just shrugged it off. At least Ogremon was no longer corrupt when the Master influenced him against the DigiDestined. Leomon was forced to be corrupted by the Haguruma. Luckily he fully recovered from exposure to Courage and Friendship's Digivice. The strange destiny of Leomon and Ogremon was that of eternal battles. It was a manner of honor as being the balance of two opposing forces. The rivalry between Leomon and Ogremon was a necessary clash in the Digital World. Never was it a fight of hatred. Nor was it a fight of good versus evil. It was not because one was a virus and the other a vaccine. Just a metaphoric battle raised between many opposing forces that exist. Perhaps it was a battle of faith.

Finally I just said, "I do hope the DigiDestined can make it here soon. Safe and sound."

"I do too," Shinjamon nodded in response. "Not to worry, Pinocchimon. Even with the monitors temporarily out, for many generations of DigiDestined, they have always been resourceful…" she trained off. She looked sad. I guess she too remembers about Generation _Zero-Six._ She shook her head and continued, "Well, I am not sure how the Crests got separated in the first place, but I am sure they will succeed in finding them."

I nodded in agreement. Still…

__

'Shinjamon is still unaware that Master Gennai was the one solely responsible for the Crests to be separated from the Children and Digimon! Master Gennai does not know that I secretly found out about it. How would Shinjamon react to that if she realized the scope of Gennai's cruel game? Should I tell her?'

Shinjamon interrupted my nagging thoughts. "Well, hopefully we could talk again soon, Pinocchimon. The Boss is waiting. Even though I am sure it will not take long."

"I hope we can talk again soon too." I then added, "I hope Wizarmon could join us as well."

Shinjamon seemed to blush. "Yes, I do too." She seemed a bit uncomfortable now. "I couldn't get a communication line to him due to the Master's rerouting the entire DigiNetwork on Server. Wires are being cut, fused, and rerouted in a very complex configuration. Some of the optic wires are turning black from the strain. The energy is even starting to seep out of the wires. I am not sure what the Master is up to now. The last I heard was that Wizarmon was still in the Dark Area looking for the lost Digimon of Light. He said he had an anonymous tip that the Digimon we're looking for is a Nyaromon."

"Nyaromon? That is good news. But, the Dark Area?"

"Don't worry. There is nothing to fear there. There is a place called Eschermon Manor where mostly virus and vaccine Digimon congregate in ceremonies and fun activities. Primarily Bakumon take care of that place. It is a bit gloomy in appearance, but the residents there are all friendly folk." She also added, "As strange as it may seem, there is also the Oasis Cache Resort in the area that contrasts greatly to the surrounding area. I think mostly Gazimon run that place. I heard it's great. I am sure Wizarmon is having a little rest stop there."

"That's good."

"Well, goodbye for now, Pinocchimon."

"Goodbye, Shinjamon." I looked at the sleeping PicoDevimon. "Goodbye to you too, PicoDevimon. I hope to we can be good friends later."

"You can call me _Pico_, my friend Pinocchimon," I heard a strange voice say.

I turned to the source of the voice. Sure enough it came from PicoDevimon. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. His eyes were a bright golden color that seems to greatly contrast the rest of his body.

"Ack, Pico! You little faker you!" teased Shinjamon.

"Sorry, Mama… I just couldn't resist," PicoDevimon smiled.

__

'Mama?' I thought.

I saw Shinjamon blush a bright red. "Sorry, gotta go!" Shinjamon said in hurry. "Catch you later, Pinocchimon!" She began to walk down the hallway that led to Master Gennai's chambers, with PicoDevimon in her arms.

All I could do was giggle as I waved goodbye.

"Bye, Pinocchimon!"

"Goodbye, _Pico._"

I smiled in amusement. Shinjamon IS like a Mother!

~~~

****

A few increments later…

I turned and continued down the junction. As I was walking, I took a glance back to the direction Shinjamon and PicoDevimon had taken… Needless to say, I was not looking where I was going…

"OOF!" I cried as I collided into something rather big… or should I say someone very big!

__

"Pinocchimon?"

I heard a familiar voice whisper. The whisper sounded like it was in my head. There was no mistaking the source of neither the whisper nor whom I just collided with.

"Lady Gaia!"

Here stood, Lady Gaia. She was a strange being. Exactly what she is, is still a mystery. She looked like a Human female. She was very slender and tall. She was about five times taller than I was. She always had a pleasant and calm face. Mostly everything about her was white. Her complexion was white, her hair was white, and the long flowing gown she wore was a shimmering white. However, her eyes were dark, completely dark. When Lady Gaia _spoke_, she used some sort of telepathy or something like that. I think her persona is also half Entity, which accounts for her strange way of talking. Lady Gaia relationship to Master Gennai's was unknown. Some say she is something called a _concubine_ to Master Gennai… whatever that means! Unlike the Master now, Lady Gaia is very kind and loving, as kind and loving as Love and Purity.

Lady Gaia extended her hands and helped me to my feet. Her voice in my head asked…

__

"Pinocchimon, what are you doing here?"

I did not know if I should tell her what was troubling me about Master Gennai. However, it was hard not to keep secrets from Lady Gaia. I finally replied, "I wanted to make sure that Gennai was through putting the young DigiDestined in that dangerous game of his." I looked into the dark depths of her eyes and asked, "Is it over, Lady Gaia?"

Lady Gaia does not answer me. Instead she bends down to her knees so that she could face me eye to eye. She places her hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes, a look of sadness on her face. I started to dread that it was not over. The game was not over. I could see it by just staring into her dark eyes. For what seems like days, I finally nodded in understanding. I felt her slender arms around me. I accepted her embrace. I felt her sadness.

The game was not over…

Finally we removed ourselves from our embrace. I looked at her and asked. "Is the Crest of Light really lost?"

__

"From what Gennai has spoken, yes."

"Do you believe it?" I asked,

__

"You ask too many questions, my son."

She added…

__

"I think you have been talking to Jureimon,  
that Cherrymon in Möbius Woods, too much."

"I know."

__

"Just because you are made from a dying Mother Tree of a Cherrymon,  
that does not make you Jureimon's Brother."

"Well I don't-"

__

CRASH!

A strange echo from down the junction interrupted me, very eerie echoes. Lady Gaia immediately stood up and looked off to the direction that led to Master Gennai's chambers. I followed suit, and began to listen and wait… _'Shinjamon…'_

__

Voices…

__

"MAMA… MAMA…"

__

PicoDevimon?

__

"PicoDevimon…"

__

Shinjamon?

__

"Leave…"

__

Master Gennai…

__

"No, please, Master…"

__

It was Shinjamon again…

"LEAVE!"

Master Gennai's voice boomed as I heard a loud slam of his chamber doors closing shut…

__

BOOM!

The loud echo seemed to stretch on forever…

Then came the silence…

It was almost deafening…

Lady Gaia and I continued to look and listen towards the darken hallway. All of a sudden, the sounds of footsteps was heard… a normal steady rhythm. The footsteps were coming closer and closer… Then Shinjamon emerged from the corner. She looked terrible! Her hat was missing and her hair was a mess. As she was walking, her gaze was not focused on where she was going. They looked lifeless. She was covering the right part of her face with her right hand… PicoDevimon was not with her anymore.

I ran in front of her and held her to stop. She stopped mechanically as if she did it involuntarily. I looked up into her eyes. They were so distant. I did not like it. "Shinjamon! What's wrong? What happened?" I pleaded, trying to awake her from this trance.

"The Boss he…"

I heard her say something… It was so soft I could barely make out what she was trying to say.

"He's gone… Gone from me… I will never see my little Pico ever again…"

"Shinjamon…"

Shinjamon let out a gasp. She looked at me and then at Lady Gaia as if she finally noticed our presence. She turned back to me. I felt her trembling. Her face turned sad, very sad. A terrible sadness that burned through my being…

Lady Gaia walked over to us and placed a hand on Shinjamon's shoulder. I think Lady Gaia was communicating with Shinjamon. Shinjamon turned to face her. I saw drops of clear liquid start to well up in Shinjamon's eyes. They fell from her eyes in droplets, creating a liquid trail down her face. The liquid from the left eye flowed down her left cheek, while from the right eye they flowed over her right hand that was still covering her right cheek. I have seen this phenomenon occur on other organic-based Digimon. It happens when one experienced such strong emotions… in this case, sadness. They were called tears. It is something I could never do. I could never cry.

For the first time seeing tears shocked me. It was not because I am not familiar with them. It was because I have never seen Shinjamon cry. She was always strong, never have I seen her shed any tears!

"Why…" I heard Shinjamon whisper to Lady Gaia.

Without warning, Shinjamon violently pushed Lady Gaia's hand away with her right hand. I finally got a good look at her right check. What I saw shocked me. It was damaged! It looked like she was burned by some energy burst! I could see that the scorched pixel epidermis was deep… Red fluid started to slowly ooze from the charred wound down to her neck and clothes…

I could not believe it…

__

'Did Master Gennai do that to her?'

I was about to demand an answer from her, but she screamed…

"THAT BASTARD TOOK PICODEVIMON AWAY FROM ME!"

She broke free from my grasp, and ran frantically down the hallway junction. She was sobbing, her cries echoed throughout the chamber…

I stood there in silence watching Shinjamon's form disappear in the darkness of the junction. If I could, tears would be falling down my face. I saw Lady Gaia covered her face with her hand. I could see that tears were falling from her eyes. She too was crying. I felt terrible as if I was just pulled apart piece by piece while still conscious! I was shocked… saddened… no angry of what she had just said! Master Gennai took PicoDevimon away…

__

'Why, Father?'

****

To be continued…


End file.
